parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Babies Home Video
A parody of Barney and Friends ''and Barney and the Backyard Gang'' by TheCartoonMan12. Coming Soon To YouTube! Cast: The Dinosaurs *Barney - Baby Kermit (with Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie Bear, Baby Animal, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Rowlf, Baby Gonzo, Baby Bunsen, Baby Beaker, Baby Bean Bunny, Baby Janice, Baby Robin, Sumer Penguin, Rizo The Rat, Carlos (frog) as Extras) (Muppet Babies series) *Baby Bop - Rebecca Lee Meza *BJ - Littlefoot, (with Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Dinah and Dana, Mo, Ruby, Tricia and Ali) (The Land Before Time series) *Riff - Bugs Bunny (with Lola Bunny, Sylvester, Daffy Duck, Taz, Tweety, Melissa, Petunia, Pepe Le Pew,' 'Marvin the Martian, K-9, Foghorn Leghorn, Porky Pig, Gossamer, Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner and Marc Antony (Baby Looney Tunes) Backyard Gang and TV Series *Michael - Tommy Pickles (with Dil Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, Harold Frumpkin as Extras) *Amy - Angelica Pickles (with Susie Carmichael as an Extra) *Tina - Caroline Botehlo *Luci - Keiko Yoshida *Jason - Derek *Adam - Stephen (Barney) *Derek - Kenny Yates *Jeffery - Ash Ketchum *Kathy - Angelina Ballerina *Jennifer - Tasha *Joseph - Caillou *A.J. - Michael Darling *Min - Minnie Mouse *Shawn - Chip (with Dale as an Extra) *Tosha - Morgan York *Julie - Lilo *David - *Jason (guest star) - *Carlos - *Juan - *Kenneth - *Maria - *Stephen - *Ashley - Tina *Alissa - Luci *Kristen - *Jesse - *Rebecca - *Kim - *Hannah - *Danny - *Curtis - *Jeff - *Keesha - *Emily - *Linda - *Jill - *Mario - *Whitney - *Angela - *Beth - *Kami - *Scott - *Gianna - *Tony - *Nick - *Jamal - *Colleen - *Stacy - *Laura - *Kami - *Rachel - *Miguel - *Ryan - *Olivia - *Tracy - *Lucas - *Melanie - People *Michael and Amy's Mom - *Michael and Amy's Dad - *Tina and Luci's Mom - *Adam's Mom - *Stella the Storyteller - *Mr. Boyd - *James Turner - *Rainbow Beard the Pirate - *Farmer Henderson - *Mother Goose - *Patty - Anna Chlumsky *Tina's Kitten - *Greg Murray - *Fergus McClaren - *Lesley Chudnow - *Efei Elmani - *Gloria Chen - *Abundio Ortiz - *Rebecca Garcia - *Mr. Delivery Man - *David, the wheelchair-bound boy - *Granddad Richards - *Kathy's Nana - *Mother Goose - *Clarence the Goose - *Mr. Bear - *Doug and Becky - *Tomie DePaola - *Joe Scruggs - *Joe Ferguson - *Aunt Molly - *Mr. Tenagain - *David, the wheelchaired boy - *Firefighter Frank - *Chief - *Reggie the Mailman - *Tomie De Paola - *Mr. MacRooney - *Dr. TickTock - *Grammy Johannson - *Mr. Steele - *Miss Duffy - *Kellie - *Miss Jo - *Mr. Brantley - *Officer Phillips - *Mel the Mailman - Puppeteers *Scooter McNutty - *Miss Etta Kette - *Booker T. Bookworm - Muppet Babies and The Backyard Gang *The Backyard Show (Muppet Babies and the Backyard Gang) *Three Wishes (Muppet Babies and the Backyard Gang) *A Day at the Beach (Muppet Babies and the Backyard Gang) *Waiting For Santa (Muppet Babies and the Backyard Gang) *Campfire Sing-Along (Muppet Babies and the Backyard Gang) *Muppet Babies Goes to School *Muppet Babies in Concert *Rock With Muppet Babies Seasons *Muppet Babies & Friends (Season 1) *Muppet Babies & Friends (Season 2) *Muppet Babies & Friends (Season 3) *Muppet Babies & Friends (Season 4) *Muppet Babies & Friends (Season 5) *Muppet Babies & Friends (Season 6) *Muppet Babies & Friends (Season 7) *Muppet Babies & Friends (Season 8) *Muppet Babies & Friends (Season 9) *Muppet Babies & Friends (Season 10) *Muppet Babies & Friends (Season 11) *Muppet Babies & Friends (Season 12) *Muppet Babies & Friends (Season 13) *Muppet Babies & Friends (Season 14) Stage shows *Muppet Babies in Concert *Muppet Babies Live! in New York City *A Day in the Park with Muppet Babies (theme park stage show) *Muppet Babies' Big Surprise *Muppet Babies' Musical Castle Live! *Muppet Babies' Colorful World Live! See also *''Muppet Babies'' & Friends: The All-New Show - a parody of the 2017 reboot of Barney & Friends. Muppet Babies Says At the end of most episodes, Muppet Babies says "Hello again to all our friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today!" and then narrates all the important details and lessons learned from the episode and suggests fun activities the viewers can do at home to learn more about the episode's topic. In Seasons 1, Muppet Babies usually says something along the lines of "And remember, I love you!" or signs off in a diffrerent manner such as "And you know what? I love you." or "Because I love you." But she always does it in Season 2 however. In Seasons 3 onwards, a child says "Hey everybody. It's time for Muppet Babies Says." Also, Anna pops out on the bottom left of the screen and says "And remember, I love you." and waves goodbye before the end credits. At the end of each segment of the Season 3 version, the clip darkens and Anna emerges on the bottom left of the screen, says her closing line, and waves goodbye as we fade out. Trivia *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Dinah and Dana, Mo, Ruby, Tricia and Ali's refers to as "sissy" in spite of them being Rebecca Lee Meza's and Cody's respective sisters. Gallery MB2018-Kermit02.png|Baby Kermit as Barney Baby Piggy 2018.jpg|Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie 2018.jpg|Baby Fozzie, Baby Animal (Muppet Babies 2018).jpg|Baby Animal, Ap,550x550,12x16,1,transparent,t.u2.png|Baby Scooter & Baby Skeeter, New Babyrowlf.jpg|Baby Rowlf, Baby Gonzo.jpg|Baby Gonzo, Babybunsenopening.jpg|Baby Bunsen, Muppet-Babies-Beaker-Vinyl-Decal-Sticker-3.jpg|Baby Beaker, Baby Bean.jpg|Baby Bean Bunny, BabyJanice.jpg|baby Janice, Babyrobin (1).jpg|Baby Robin, Summer Penguin in Muppet Babies (2018).jpg|Summer Penguin, Rizzo the Rat in Muppet Babies (2018).jpg|Baby Rizzo the Rat Carlos frog.jpg|and Carlos (frog) as Extras (Barney) Becky Lee Meza.png|Rebecca Lee Meza as Baby Bop Littlefoot land before time.jpg|Littlefoot as BJ The Land Before Time Cera.jpg|Cera, Ducky-0.jpg|Ducky, Petrie in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Petrie, Spike the stegosaurus vector 2 by digiponythedigimon-d66b08d.png|Spike, Chomper in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Chomper, Dinah & Dana.jpg|Dinah and Dana, Mo-of-TheLandBeforeTime.jpg|Mo, Ruby The Oviraptor Vector 2.png|Ruby, Tricia.png|Tricia Ali.png|and Ali as Extras (BJ) Babytunes010.gif|Baby Bugs Bunny as Riff BabyLolaBunny.png|Baby Lola Bunny, 20110509193819!Baby Sylvester.png|Baby Sylvester, hqdefaultbabydaffy.jpg|Baby Daffy Duck, Baby Taz.png|Baby Taz, Tweety.PNG|Baby Tweety, Melissa.PNG|Baby Melissa, Baby Petunia.jpg|Baby Petunia, hqdefaultbabypepelepew.jpg|Baby Pepe Le Pew, Baby Marvin-1-.png|Baby Marvin the Martian, Baby_K-9_300.gif|Baby K-9, Babyfoghornib.png|Baby Foghorn Leghorn, 1a999a8ef2c877c9b78c4a47a27bab63.jpg|Baby Porky Pig, Baby_gossamer.jpg|Baby Gossamer, 20190323_172429.jpg|Baby Wile E. Coyote, 20190323_172448.jpg|Baby Road Runner Puppymarcantonyinfobox.png|and Puppy Marc Antony as Extras (Riff) Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Eli Wages Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Home Videos Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:VHS Category:VHS Collection Category:DVD Category:DVD Collection Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Promos Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Transcripts Category:Segments Category:Videos Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:The Jim Henson Company